


new years and soulmates

by agapejaeyun



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: AU- Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, i dont know how to tag please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapejaeyun/pseuds/agapejaeyun
Summary: JayWon fic wherein on a random new year’s celebration (probably on the year that you’re turning 18), when the clock strikes 12, an image of your soulmate will flash on your mind.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Kudos: 63





	new years and soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this short (maybe cringe) fic :))
> 
> and JayWon's age here is the same as their real age (i said on the summary PROBABLY THE YEAR THAT YOU'RE TURNING 18. not the year you're turning 18. meaning, there are chances that your soulmate's image may flash on your mind before or after the year that you'll turn 18. and that's the case for this jaywon fic :> )

With a blanket covering him, Jay stands on the balcony of his condo unit. It will be a different year in a few minutes. As usual, he’ll celebrate it alone because his parents are out of the country for business.

He didn’t prepare any food to celebrate the new year. His neighbors just gave him some of the food they prepared, but he never ate any of those. Not even a single bite.

He leans on the railings of his balcony while drowning himself in his thoughts. He thought of anything he could possibly think of. ‘Will it be any better if my parents are here to celebrate the new year with me?’ ‘will everything be better next year?’ Should I even expect those things to happen?’ 

His soulmate never crossed his mind. He is too busy thinking about his emptions piling up on his heart. And it keeps on piling because he has no one to help him release those emotions.

The clock struck 12, meaning it’s already a new year. As the year changes, an image flashed on jay’s mind. It may be short, but it is enough for him to remember all the features of his soulmate.

“A boy with a small figure, daring eyes, cute nose, chubby cheeks and deep dimples.” Jay said to himself. 

As far as he knew, he is straight as a stick. He didn’t expect that a mere image that flashed on his mind will change his sexuality in a snap.

“I will find you.” Jay said and smiled.  
\--  
Jungwon woke up in the afternoon with his head hurting a lot because he got so drunk the night before. 

The reason that he got drunk because one, it’s new year, and two, because of the image that flashed on his mind on 12 midnight. His soulmate. Jungwon can’t get him off his mind. The effect of his soulmate is that powerful.

He has sharp eyes that can see through your soul, a long nose and a sharp jawline, thin and angled eyebrows, and double-lobed lips that may tempt you into kissing them.

Jungwon sat up and took the medicine and the glass of water on the side table, probably for his hangover. Then he looked around, and noticed that the place isn’t familiar. 

This place is modern style unlike Ni-ki’s condo unit that’s more of a Japanese vibe, it makes sense because the boy is of Japanese descent.  
This is definitely not Ni-Ki’s unit.

He tried remembering the things that happened last night. ‘Party, drinks, truth or dare, went out of Ni-Ki’s unit to buy more drinks, fainted while walking on the hallway.’

That’s right! He fainted. He’s probably still in the same building where Ni-Ki’s unit is in. But, whose unit is this?

On cue, someone came in the room. He recognized the same facial features he saw from the image last night. ‘Is this person my soulmate?’ He thought.

The boy came near him, smiling. “Hi! I’m Park Jongseong. But I go by Jay. What’s your name?” But Jungwon didn’t answer. He was mesmerized by the man in front of hm. He didn’t expect to see his soulmate after just a few hours since his image was shown on his mind.

“Hello? Can you hear me?” Jay waved his hand on Jungwon face. Just then, Jungwon was pulled out of his reverie. 

“Y-yeah. I’m Jungwon. Yang Jungwon.” Then he smiled shyly and awkwardly at the same time. He can feel his cheeks heat up. He’s probably as red as a tomato right now.

“Hey, don’t be shy. We’re soulmates, right?” ‘So he knows that I’m his soulmate. Probably my image was shown to him last night. But how does he feel comfortable with me? We just met minutes ago.’ Jungwon thought.

Jay noticed that Jungwon seems to be uncomfortable. So he stood up and talked to the younger. “I’ll be leaving you here first. You seem pretty uncomfortable.” Then he walked out of his room.

Jay wondered; ‘Why did I let a stranger in my condo unit?’ ‘He’s my soulmate. That probably doesn’t matter.’ ‘But, he’s still a stranger!’ He then stopped debating with himself. Nothing will happen anyway.

\--  
A few hours passed, and Jungwon thought about his soulmate. He had left the condo unit of the older guys because he needed time and space to think. 

He thought ‘I should approach him.’ And ‘my whole system is longing for him. Should I go to his unit?’ He was contemplating. But in the end, he chose to go to Jay’s condo unit.

He grabbed his hoodie and keys and went out, and took the way to Jay’s unit, referring to what he remembered.

When he arrived at jay’s door, he pressed the doorbell. The door opened and revealed a Jay snuggled in a thick blanket.

“What are you doing here?” Jay asked. The younger did not answer, instead, he hugged Jay. He stood there frozen because of shock, and his blanket dropped to the floor. But after recovering, he wrapped his arms around Jungwon and pulled him closer. 

“I want to get to know you more.” Jungwon said while buzzling is nose on Jay’s neck, inhaling his scent. 

Jay smiled in delight. He never felt this happy before. ‘This is the best feeling ever’ he thought.

“Sure. Let’s go in now. It’s cold out here.” Jay said as he pulled the younger into his unit.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!~
> 
> there's still 30 minutes before 2021 in our country when i posted this lol. last fic of 2020 ig?
> 
> follow me on twt (ifb promise hehe and i'll ty to interact w/ u guys): @/purejakeuu


End file.
